criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Jackson
Mark Harrison |job=Hotel maintenance |path=Serial Killer Serial Rapist |mo=Rape, then asphyxiation |victims=3 killed 2 attempted |status=Institutionalized |actor=Jackson Rathbone Milissa Skoro |appearance="Conflicted" }} "Adam doesn't need you anymore." Adam Jackson is a delusional serial killer and rapist who appeared in Season Four of Criminal Minds, operating under the alternate personality of Amanda. Background "I could take it. I was stronger than he Adam was." Born in Corpus Christi, Texas, Adam's mother, Rosemary, died when he was five, causing Adam's stepfather, Mark Harrison, who had been abusive towards Rosemary, to begin channeling his aggression towards Adam. Mark would beat Adam, force him to wear girl's clothes, and possibly molested him. To cope with the abuse, Adam developed an alternate female personality that referred to itself as Amanda, and took the abuse for Adam. In and out of the emergency room throughout his childhood, Adam was eventually put into a foster facility in Dallas, and was shunted from home to home. Adam was emancipated at the age of sixteen, and was at some point expelled from school due to bad grades, drug possession, and petty theft. While he was in foster care, Adam met Julie Riley, a university student who volunteered at the foster care facility. Julie befriended Adam, and got him a job and a home at the Hudson Street Hotel at South Padre Island, Texas, when she became manager of it. When Adam was jailed on two occasions, Julie bailed him out, and possibly helped acquire drugs to help counteract his severe migraines. On April 2, 2009, Adam tried to intervene when William Browder made inappropriate advances on another hotel employee, Madison Cooke. When Browder shoved him down, the act provoked the Amanda personality, causing him to tackle Browder into the swimming pool. Along with the enforcement of the drugs he took, the incident drove her, in Adam's body, to kill Browder at the hotel on the next night. Conflicted "Adam was special." "Well if he's so special, why don't you tell me how to find him?" "Because he's in a better place now." Adam, as Amanda, is first seen meeting Daniel Keller in an elevator at the hotel, and Daniel takes him to his room, where Adam kills him. The following morning, he, as himself, finds Daniel's corpse inside a closet, which leads to the BAU being called in. After Adam murders Carl Cade at a different hotel, the BAU deduces that the unsub could be one of the employees at Hudson Street. Adam is initially interviewed by Reid and Morgan. He does appear to fit the profile the team puts together, as he is a submissive male. The team theorizes that the unsub is actually a killing team, comprising of a dominant male and a submissive female. It is thought that the female lured the young men into the hotel rooms, tied them up (with consent), then the male would rape them and kill them. The team, being prompted by info from Garcia, begin to suspect Julie and Adam as the killers, but with roles reversed; Adam was the submissive. After the two of them pass a polygraph, Reid realizes that Adam suffers from a split personality. He comes to this conclusion after Adam stares him down confidently upon his release; an uncharacteristic act for a submissive. Julie searches for Adam later on in his hotel room and finds several items belonging to the previous victims. She confronts him, but his female alter-ego takes over again, waylays her, and escapes. The team now knows that Adam is the sole killer and his female side is dominant and confident; a definite, stark contrast to Adam's personality. Adam, in the Amanda personality, travels to nearby Corpus Christi to find his stepfather. The team confronts Adam as he holds his stepfather at knifepoint and tied up with a plastic bag over his face. Reid, who wanted Adam alive, talks him into allowing Morgan to arrest her, but beforehand, the Amanda personality, in an act to protect Adam from the consequences of her actions, apparently takes permanent possession of his body, much to Reid's dismay. "Amanda", clothed in full wig and makeup, is then interviewed by Reid in a mental institution and tells him that he'll be waiting for a long time to see Adam return (although he doesn't look at him confidently, implying that Adam is already in control). Reid, who, ironically, had a past encounter with a serial killer named Tobias Hankel who had suffered from the exact same condition that Adam had, believes that Adam can be saved, if only he could reach him. Profile "My name...is Amanda''."'' The unsub was initially profiled to be a two-person killing team comprised of one man and one woman, both in their twenties. The man would probably be a heterosexual who is very submissive in his everyday life and with everyone except for his partner, to whom he becomes dominant with. The female was probably be socially awkward, of average intelligence, emotionally unstable, have a problem with authority, and can't interact with dominant personalities. When Julie Riley was declared a suspect, the profile changed the roles of the killing team. However, it is revealed that there is only one unsub, who is suffering from dissociative identity disorder due to numerous childhood abuses: his default personality is submissive and meek; his dominant personality is confident, violent, and vengeful. The dominant personality choose victims that heavily resembled someone in the submissive personality's life: abusive alpha males who feel that everyone is their property. The unsub is highly intelligent and was able to slightly thwart the team's investigation by changing venues and passing a polygraph test. It is obvious to Rossi, however, that the unsub, when in his default personality, has no idea what he does when the dominant personality takes over, which is why he passed the polygraph. Modus Operandi The Amanda personality would lure alpha males into a hotel room where, while dressed like a woman in Adam's body, she would convince them to let her tie them up. She would then rape and asphyxiate them with a plastic bag. Their bodies would then be posed in fetal-like positions and then stuffed inside the closets. Her first two victims were killed at Hudson Street Hotel, where Adam worked at, but after the BAU turned up to assist the investigation, the third victim, Carl Cade, was killed in a different hotel to prevent herself from being spotted. When she tried to kill Julie Riley, she threw her off the hotel roof. Real-Life Comparison Adam's background seems to be loosely based on that of Henry Lee Lucas in the sense that both were abused by their parents as children (Lucas by his mother, Adam by his stepfather), which included dressing them up in girls' clothing. He also seems to be based on Billy Milligan, who also had multiple personalities, one of which was a woman who raped three other women. Adam is also similar to both John Wayne Gacy and Robert Berdella. All three were abused by their fathers, (Gacy and Berdella were abused by their fathers; Adam was abused by his stepfather) and targeted the same type of victims (teenage boys and young men), whom they would lure, rape, and kill by asphyxiation. Known Victims *2009, Texas: **South Padre Island: ***April 3: William Browder ***April 6: Daniel Keller ***April 7: Carl Cade **April 8: ***South Padre Island: Julie Riley ***Corpus Christi: Mark Harrison Notes *In a deleted scene of the episode, Adam shoots Morgan in the shoulder. This scene can be seen in the Special Features on the DVD. Appearances *Season Four **Conflicted Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:DID Victims